Kallie
General Kallie is a Writer who was home schooled. She is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school after completing the first map of the Extra Credit feature. Kallie's Story Kallie has been home-schooled by her mother since she was a child. She went to the MC's school to attend Mr. Olson's English class and eventually gets admitted to the player's school. Due to being home-schooled she never had any social interactions with anyone and can be awkward at times. She uses big words whenever she gets nervous which is also one reason why she hasn't made any friends. She has a sister named Melissa, who seems to be a touchy subject although we as players are not sure why. A story Kallie writes based on her and her sister reveals that they may have just drifted apart, but her and her parents' reactions when the subject is brought up tell us there is probably something more to it. In the beginning of Extra Credit, Kallie seems to have feelings for Julian, but as the story goes on and she reunites with her childhood friend Connor, things begin to get more complicated. Appearance Kallie has red hair in a long straight hairstyle, blue eyes and olive skin tone. She wears an outfit unique to her; a blue striped sweater, an ivory skirt, knee length socks and a pendant necklace. Kallie's outfit has not changed in any of the seasonal updates. Personality & Characteristics Kallie is a sweet and socially awkward girl, most likely due to being home schooled. Along with earning awards as you progress in Extra Credit, Kallie becomes more confident and experiences new things such as attending parties, that she was not able to before. Kallie is best known for her large vocabulary, use of complicated words and her intelligence. Despite this, it is shown that Kallie has a fear of speaking in public and sharing her writing with other people. In-Game Description Amiable, compassionate, and a bit timorous, Kallie is excited to join your school after being homeschooled for most of her life. Her zeal for reading and propensity for using lengthy words makes her the ideal study buddy... if you can remember the vocab! Learn all about Kallie in the Extra Credit storyline, found in the Library! Relationships Julian Kallie has a noticeable crush on Julian. When they are first introduced to each other, she starts blushing when he shakes her hand and is seen staring at him when he takes off his shirt, saying the MC is lucky to be dating him if they are. He, on the other hand, seems completely oblivious to this but he is very protective of her, demonstrated when he glares at Connor while he was talking to Kallie, and then followed it up with an insult. After Julian gets to know Connor, he quickly realizes that he's a good guy and stops being as protective of Kallie around him. Payton Payton and Kallie are good friends. When Kallie was introduced by Mr. Olson, Payton unintentionally embarrassed her in front of the whole class for not having been kissed yet. She later apologizes to Kallie to which she accepts. Kallie gave Payton a potted plant as a tribute or a present for her. Connor Connor is first introduced as a football player from the opposing team, but it is revealed that he was also Kallie's old neighbor. Connor is Kallie's best friend from their childhood, however, after Connor's family moved away, they never saw each other again. In the final Extra Credit quest, Connor reveals that he had a crush on Kallie when they were kids. It is highly suggested that Kallie likes Connor back, as she often blushes whenever he is around. Trivia *She was introduced in the 2014 Winter update of High School Story, along with the Library and Extra Credit feature. * 340 Pencils in total are needed to unlock Kallie at the Library by completing the Extra Credit levels. She is unlocked at Level 32 of the Library shortly after the All-Star Football game. * Kallie named Connor's dog. She named him Sterling, due to his sterling personality. * Kallie's life is very similar to that of Cady Heron from the 2004 movie Mean Girls. * Kallie has an older sister named Melissa. * Kallie's first main story appearance (outside of the Extra Credit (Quest)) is in 12 Angry Classmates. Pictures KALLIE.png|Kallie Default Outfit KALLIE_MAKEOVER_(FIFTIES_KALLIE_OUTFIT).png|Fifties Kallie Makeover Outfit ( Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Story Characters Category:Datable Characters